Forsaken Heart
by Pale Memories
Summary: Crystal Saika was once the count's lover but left his for unkown reasons taking his memories of her with him. Now he has remebered and his to claim what is his.
1. Sadist nature

The wind blew through the pine forest, bringing the scent of the sea, as a scream echoed throught the night. A brown-haired woman brushed the ash off her hands while regarding the man kneeling in front of her, held down by her man servant. The man stared in horror till he recovered his composer and barred his fangs, "Bitch, why did you kill her? All she did was kill a pathetic mortal."

The woman looked at the pile of ash under a near by tree and stepped into the moonlight her violet eyes snapping. She grinned and shook her head, "That mortal was one under my protection. Death is what that whore deserved, and don't you know the penalty for trespassing Sonny boy? I would think even a sorry excuse for a fledging like you would know the legend that goes with MY territory."

The man snarled and tried to get up to attack the woman in front of him but the manservant held him down. The man servant noticed his mistress give a small nod and let the man go. When the man felt the weight lift off him, he jumped for the woman's throat. The woman was waiting for this and spun her foot in to his neck creating a very loud snapping sound. She walked over to the still man and lifted him up with her finger under his chin watching the fear in his eyes grow, "Let me tell you something. I was going to be generous and let you live but you pushed my temper so you are going to die a second time. No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it."

The woman thrust her hand through his chest pulling his spine out snapping it. The man fell to dust while the woman stepped over his pile and started down a path in the woods. The manservant followed while avoiding the pile of ash. "Mistress wasn't that just a little extreme? You are really becoming a sadist when you deal with these intruders."

The woman glanced over her shoulder and glared at him "Simon, what did I say about calling me Mistress? You are a free man not a slave, dam it. Act like one"

Simon just bowed and grinned. They had been through this conversation many a time and she still had yet to win. "As you wish Crystal but why all the torture on the fledgings?"

Crystal sighed, knowing he was going to return to calling her Mistress before the night was up. "They should know better than to come here attacking my people and besides it spreads the tales and keeps the village safe a little longer. It also gives me a chance to brush up on my fighting skills"

Simon sighed and shook his head. Both his mistress and him knew she didn't need the extra practice. She jsut used the trepassing as an excuse to work off some extra stress.

As they walked, Simon realized he was going to have to give her some hint to what he had done earlier that evening. He was really going to regret this but "Why not attend the ball this year Crystal? You are not busy this year, and I'm sure the Count would love to see you again even if just for a moment,"

Crystal turned around and started to stalk toward her servant, eyes glowing with hell's fury. When Simon back hit a tree, he gulped. If he survived this incident; he was going to pay big time for going behind his mistress back.

Crystal hand snapped out and caught his neck and pinned him to the tree. She hissed," Four things Simon. One, the count hates me. Two, I killed his dam bride so I would not be welcomed. Three, I do not have an invitation so I would not be invited. Four, I hate that fucking bastard. Any more Questions before I kill you."

Simon shook his head and somehow managed to get enough air to speak "One and Four are the same reason and three is a minor technically. There is an invitation on its way from the message I received from the Count. He really wants to see you."

Crystal looked at Simon in disbelief. Her mind working to comprend what Simon had said. The count should in no way remeber who she was. The only way............Dam Simon to all the seven circles of hell. Not only had he he gone behind her back but he gone behind her back to the dam Count. She dropped Simon on his butt and stalked off toward the manor that was looming over the trees. Simon lugged himself off the ground and followed his mistress.

"May I ask which bride you killed Mistress and why and where and will you answer all the wonderful questions I am full of," asked Simon putting on his puppy eyes.

When he saw her hesitation he added "I will call you by name for a month Crystal."

Crystal head snapped up and she whirled to look at Simon. When she noticed the grin, she sighed. He was never going to let her win that particular argument. : Alright, Alright I will tell the nutshell version but be prepared for a long explanation."

Simon plopped on the floor as soon as they entered the manor and looked at his mistress with big eyes. Crystal was put off because she was not use to explaining her history "About a hundred years ago the counts invited me to his annual Masquerade Ball in Budapest and I went….." Crystal went slightly red as she considered her next words very carefully, "Ummmmmm…… We engaged him some activates that I will definitely not name and his bride Aleera found out and came here to slaughter me. I killed her and lets say the Count was not to happy about it. He came here in revenge and I erased his memories………………….."

Crystal stopped, thinking for a moment and stared at her servant and her mouth dropped opened, "You little shit. You brought back his memories." She crossed the floor and slammed him against the wall. Simon sighed. This was becoming a very familiar scene these days.

"Yes I did but the Count is a very good friend of mine and he had been put out since his other two brides were killed by Van Helsing. He needs company and you two are perfect for each other. Not to metion, I would not be a very good manservant if i didn't do some snooping occansianly "

A screech split the air and Simon grinned, "Would you like me to kill the messenger of the message or can I go get it." Crystal dropped him on his ass and stormed out of the room.

Simon just shook his head. Whatever had happen, those two were going to have some fun issues trying to work out. He went to go meet the messenger and laughed when he saw who it was. "If you want to deliver it personally Count, she is in her room."

Dracula looked at the boy and noticed the marks on his neck "She didn't take the news of my memory returning well?" Simon shook his head "Pity I was hoping I wasn't going have to do this the hard way but…" Dracula eyes turned a hint of blue while he left the sentence hanging and strode up the stairs to Crystal's room.


	2. Pleasant Conversation

Crystal was balancing on one hand when Dracula opened her door. He coked an eyebrow in surprise. He had thought she had given up that particular habit a while ago. She used that position to mediate in order to relieve stress. A metallic noise caught his attention.

Dracula looked up and saw six knives whirling in the air in front of Crystal. She was really stressed if she was moving objects around. He slipped in her room and closed the door. A knife hit above his head with another just missing his chest as he martial zed to the ceiling,

"Any particular reason for the visit Dracula or just another chance to kill me?" Crystal asked while tracking him with her mind. If she remembered correctly his next spot would be... a yelp of pain rang in her years as she opened her eyes to see Dracula rolling out of the fireplace.

"Just a visit and that really was uncalled for little one." Dracula replied healing the burns he had received falling into the fire. He pulled the knifes out of his thigh region and threw them back at Crystal healing the wounds near his balls. "That was a little to close to comfort."

Crystal stopped the knifes an inch from her face and grabbed them with her free hand. She returned to her feet eyes snapping with fury. "Don't you dare call me that and you don't need them as far as I'm concerned. You will be leaving by sunrise."

"You are ever the charming hostess. I came to make sure you are coming to the Masquerade little one. I've missed you and am requiring you to attend," Three knifes thudded into the wall where the count had been a second earlier. Crystal sworn under breath, hating the fact she keep missing. The counts voice coming from behind her clued her in to where he was. " I know you would like to make me into a pin cushion but I would appericate if you would stop that habit."

Crystal walked over to the count and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into the wall pressing the knife into his neck. Dracula just grinned "You can't kill me so that little piece of metal is pointless."

" True, but it helps to catch your attention and I'm not your property anymore, I don't have to answer to your very beckon and call. Maybe if you say please and bribe me; I'll say yes."

Dracula eyes began to glow and he leaned forward purred in her ear, "I realize we are not officially still together but I would enjoy your presence there. I will put you up for the week and buy your dress and return a little something to you little one." Dracula reached into his pocket and dangled a necklace up in the air.

With a roar, Crystal went to punch but the count caught her arm, spinning her back into her chest. Seeing what he was planning Crystal tried to trip him but sent them both falling and ended up pinned under Dracula while he sat on her stomach. "Give it back you Bastard. That necklace was my mothers."

Dracula leaned in and looked into Crystal's eyes slowly grinning. He had her and she knew it. He claimed her wrist in as searing kiss as his teeth started to grow. He felt her visually shiver as he broke her skim. She didn't stop him as he pulled the blood through the vain. It was an ecstasy Crystal hadn't felt in a tasted fired honey with a cool ice underneath. Seeing that she was in a daze, he moved his mouth onto her lips for a soft searing kiss. They both felt the fire sizzle between them.

Dracula expected her to moan but instead Crystal snapped out of the daze and started to fight him again, He sighed and healed the wound and caught her hand when it came to slap him.

He hadn't had this much fun in awhile but it was time to cut to the chase. The sun was almost up and he needed to get out of here before then. He had no doubts she would continue to try and kill him if he ended up stuck here.

"I'll cut to the chase little one. If you come to the ball, I'll return your necklace for the price of your attendance and another taste of your delightful blood. Which by the way I still can't figure out what you are. What is it going to be?"

Crystal's hand shoot to hit him in the face again, but Dracula caught it at the last possible moment. "Getting feisty aren't we?" She started to struggle again but the Dracula grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the top of her head while moving to get into a more comfotable psotion upon her. Crystal saw her chance when he started to move and flipped him into the fireplace again.

While Dracula was putting out the fire again, Crystal rolled to her feet shaking. He had gotten way to close for comfort. If she went to his dam ball, she was going have to watch out for his seductive charm. She would never admit it to his face, but his kissing had certainly approved. Having three whores around hadn't hurt.

Simon happened to walk in with a tea set as the Count was putting out the last of the flames. He dropped the tea set in horror. "Crystal what the hell did you do. Are you trying a to redecoarete the place or playing a game? I know you like torture but this is a little extreme even for you."

Crystal sighed in annoyance and shook her head. "Simon that was my tea for the evening. I would like that moped up and a new cup up here please. Also the Count and I were civilizing speaking on the terms on to which I would attend the ball. Now leave before I hurt you."

Simon looked at her in shock but before he could open his mouth, Dracula steered him out of the room. A soft cough brought his attention back to Crystal. He prepared for another attack from her but one never came. She walked over to him and kissed him. It took Dracula a few moments to comp rend what was happening but he came back to his senses with a searing passion, sweeping Crystal off her feet.

He carried her over to the bed while they locked lips. He layed her on the bed and moved to place himself upon her, but Crystal kicked his feet out from underneath him. He ended up on the floor with her on top of him. "While I have your attention. Let's establish a few things. I will go if I get the necklace now and you can get your taste. Also are you in a betting mood."

Dracula eyebrows went up at this. "What do you have in a mind little one?" Crystal cocked in head and gave a sassy grin. Dracula heart would have jumped if he wasn't already dead. She was back to her old self or so he hoped.

"If I go and you managed to guess what I am I'll stay with you for a year but if you lose, you never bother me again." Crystal leaned over him barely letting her lips brush over his. Dracula leaned in to claim a kiss but she pulled back laughing. "You're getting slow old man."

Dracula lifted her to her feet and handed her the necklace. It was an amethyst dragon with a crescent moon carved in the middle. IT caught the moonlight as Dracula shifted into his bat form. "I'll see you in two nights little one. I'll claim your blood when you arrive." With that he took off into the night.


	3. Story time

Simon walked in with the new tea as Crystal was banging her head in the wall. "Why was I so stupid? Why" Simon set the tea down and walked across the room and grabbed Crystal. He whacked her across the face to calm her down. When she snarled he took refugee on the ceiling.

Crystal followed him by waking up the walls but he hopped down to the floor. Simon made a circuit around the room before Crystal calmed down. "Sorry about that Simon ,but if you ever hit me again I will rip your genitals off. Understand?" Simon shook his dead and bowed. This had become a ritual of late and he just accepted as one of Crystal's quirks. "I take it as the Count got you to agree to go to the Masquerade?"

When his mistress nodded, he laughed. "I thought so. Now do mind telling the history between you two or am I going to have to ask the Count?" Crystal turned and put on her puppy eyes. "Do I have to?" Simon nodded. "Alright aright, sit down and be prepared for a long g explanation."

They both settled in some chairs and Crystal thought on how to start. She poured some tea and sipped it. "This does not go farther then this room Do you understand, I have not let you off for bringing his memory back but you do need to know so you will not freak out ever time something like what you saw early happens. It like dance for us so get use to it." Simon nodded knowing that if he did tell anyone his mistress would make sure he was dead for eternity.

Crystal walked in front of the fireplace staring at the dancing flames. She had never told anyone this story and she was going to have to leave some parts out. She turned around and sat on the rug and started the tale.

"Dracula and I first meet when I was sixteen and somewhat alive. He had been hired on as my fighting instructor. I wasn't happy at the time that some rich uppy aristo was going to be teaching me. He was already a vampire when I first met him. My father wanted me to learn to fight considering I was picking up to legacies.

As you know I am the guardian of the west coast for any refugees that are supernatural or humans who are assocaited with us. If any one was to discover what lay here, I would kill them. My grandfather started the refugee and many live here now. I will not put their lives at risk. I failed once and many paid the price.

Anyways Dracula and I hated each other right off the bat and didn't get along at all. After he kicked my ass every day for the first week, I started to fight back. I vowed that no man would ever beat me. In about two months I was his equal and started to surpass him in everything except the sword and ariel fighting. He has the advantage for those.

It was after six months that things started to change. We started to get along and even became friends. The big change was during a fight that changed things in both of us. We kind of …………well my father walked in and kicked Dracula out of the house.

It wasn't until 50 years later that we meet up again in Paris. I was learning manners as my father put it. The two of us restarted where we left became on and off lovers.

I gave the count my heart and he broke it. I promised myself never to love him again. He been chasing me on and off for the last 300 years. I thought I had secured a safe place for myself by erasing his memories but you wreck that Simon. Why?"

Crystal looked him in the face tears running down her checks "You broke my trust and that I can't forgive. Leave if you value your life." Simon regarded her for a long moment. Why was she throwing off the Count's feelings for her? There was more to this story, so much more but she wasn't going to offer the information.

"Mistress I did it because I saw that even with his memories erased he remembered a woman special to him. He loves you and he won't let you go at least not this time, Accept the truth and let him in."

Crystal eyes turned black and Simon then knew he was walking a fine line. If he wanted to survive, he was going to have to be careful. What ever happen between these two was going to be resolved. He would make sure of it. "Crystal I have served this family since your grand father's time and I am not going to leave. Think about the past and forgive for once." He bowed and left the room

Crystal left her memories wash over her in the silence and started to relive the past. They had been so much together but too different. He had broken her heart and that she would never forgive. She would go to that dam party but she was not going to fall prey to him again. She had made a vow and that was not going to be broken and she was going to make that clear. She opened her mind and followed the physic thread to the count's mind and began.


End file.
